Jealousy?
by regnogsky
Summary: Baru bisa ngepost chap 2 sekarang. Zaizen dan Ayako berdua di cafe! Apa yang mereka bicarakan? -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all. Ayeem beek. dengan fic baru ini. wkwk. :)

Semoga kalian menyukai ceritanya. :) Dan mohon maaf jika fic ini masih memiliki banyak kekurangan.

Saya seharusnya belajar karena besok ada ulangan tapi yah.. maleezz. *dijitak*

**Title : Jealousy**

**Pairing** : KenZai alias Kenya x Zaizen (I'm sooo in looove with this pairing, okay?)

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : Shounen-Ai! You've been warned. Dan OC yang menyebalkan. xP

* * *

**Jealousy?**

* * *

Zaizen benci cuaca yang menyengat dan panas seperti hari ini. Satu-satunya pemain Shitenhouji yang duduk di kelas 2 itu menghela nafas. Osaka belakangan ini memang begitu panas dan membuat orang-orang—terutama dari klub tennis—_memproduksi keringat lebih banyak_. Dan Zaizen benci hal itu.

Dan mengapa sih? Saat hari panas-panas begini para anggota regular Shitenhouji malah disuruh untuk lari mengelilingi lapangan?

Zaizen tak habis pikir. Osamu-sensei memang sulit untuk dimengerti.

"Hei! Hei! Ayo semangat Zaizen! Sepuluh putaran lagi!" Kenya menepuk kepalanya sambil berlalu dengan cepat.

Zaizen mendengus. _Yah, ditambah dengan Kenya-senpai nya yang tampak terlalu bersemangat hari ini. What a perfect day…_ Gumamnya sarkartis.

Bukannya ia tak ikut suka melihat bahwa pasangan doublesnya itu sedang kelewat senang. Hanya saja Kenya yang kelewat bahagia itu artinya sama saja dengan Kenya yang kelewat hiperaktif. Dan Zaizen, sebagai partnernyalah yang akan kewalahan.

Jadi hal seperti apa sih yang terjadi pada Kenya sehingga senpainya itu bertingkah seperti baru mendapatkan kupon makan gratis di kedai ramen kesukaan mereka selama satu minggu penuh? Zaizen berpikir.

_Oh yah, tentu saja_. Pemuda bermata hijau itu mendengus lagi. _Pacar baru…_

Zaizen memutar bola matanya. Kemarin sore Kenya-senpai _kesayangannya_ berceloteh panjang lebar tentang seorang cewek yang baru menembaknya setelah jam pelajaran olahraga kelasnya selesai.

Dan baru tadi pagi, Kenya memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah jadian dengan gadis itu. Dan semuanya tiba-tiba terasa begitu aneh bagi Zaizen, Kenya biasanya tidak pernah berekspresi _seantusias _itu ketika membicarakan soal cewek. _After all_, hanya karena sama-sama keluarga Oshitari lalu bukan berarti Kenya harus bertingkah sama seperti saudaranya yang _pervert _di Tokyo itu? Siapa namanya? Yuushi?

Memikirkan tentang _pacar baru_ senpainya, entah mengapa perut Zaizen terasa mual.

* * *

"Yoo! Zaizen! Kau mau cokelat?" Tanya Kenya pada sang _kouhai_.

Zaizen menatap sebungkus cokelat yang ada di tangan Kenya_. Pasti dari ceweknya senpai…_ pikir Zaizen. "Tidak, _senpai_. Aku tidak lapar." Ucapnya datar sambil melanjutkan mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Ha? Wah tumben kamu menolak makanan manis…" Kenya duduk disampingnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan senpai… Aku tidak lapar. Senpai, sudah ditungguin tuh!" Zaizen menunjuk ujung lapangan tennis .

"Hm? Ah! Itu Ayako-chan. Ayako-_chan_! Ayo Zaizen, aku kenalkan kamu ke dia!" Kenya langsung menarik tangan Zaizen. Zaizen berusaha memberontak tapi percuma saja, tenaga Kenya jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Tidak usah, senpai! Aku harus membereskan tasku!" Sanggah Zaizen.

"Sudahlah. Jangan malu-malu!"

"Tapi, senpai—"

"Ayako-chan! Kenalkan, ini pasangan doublesku. Kau pasti sudah tahu namanya kan? Nah, Zaizen, ini pacarku. Ayako." Zaizen diam saja sambil memperhatikan Kenya yang begitu bersemangat memperkenalkan pacar barunya.

_Huh._

Sudut hatinya terasa nyeri. Zaizen menatap gadis di hadapannya.

_Tidak secantik yang aku bayangkan, kenapa sih Kenya-senpai mau sama cewek ini?_

"Hallo, kau Zaizen Hikaru kan? Namaku Matsuda Ayako. Salam kenal." Gadis itu membungkuk di depan Zaizen. Zaizen mau tak mau membalasya, _yaah_—meskipun sambil berekspresi _judes_. "Salam kenal." Balasnya cepat.

"Ne, Ayako-chan. Hari ini kita jadi pulang bareng kan?" Sebuah seringai lebar medarat di wajah sang Naniwa no Speed Star.

Gadis disampingnya menunduk dengan eksperesi malu-malu yang menurut Zaizen, _sangat menjijikan._

"Apa Zaizen-kun ikut?" Tanya Ayako—sok—manis. Zaizen ingin bilang, _Tentu saja! Senpai kan selalu pulang bersamaku setiap hari! Kamu yang tiba-tiba ngikut! _Tapi tentu saja kalau ia berkata seperti itu cewek di depannya akan kaget. Zaizen Hikaru tetaplah Zaizen Hikaru, jadi ia harus tetap _cool_.

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang sendiri" jawab Zaizen ketus.

"Benar tidak apa-apa, Zaizen?" Tanya Kenya. Zaizen mendengus kesal. _Ya ampun_. Senpainya yang satu ini benar-benar bodoh, mana ada sih orang baru jadian yang mengajak temannya untuk menemani ia dan pacarnya pulang bersama? Ia, sebagai kouhai yang baik, tentu saja tidak mau mengganggu senpainya.

Meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia juga ingin pulang bersama Kenya.

"Oshitari-senpai, aku perlu mengulanginya sampai berapa kali sih?" Zaizen mendengus. "Aku akan pulang sendiri. Biar senpai pulang berdua saja dengan—umm.. _pacar _senpai"

"Uum, baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Kenya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ne, kita pulang, Ayako-chan" Dan dengan begitu, Kenya berbalik dan pulang bersama pacarnya.

Zaizen merasa sedikit kecewa. Biasanya Kenya akan membujuknya setengah mati agar dapat pulang bersama, Tapi kali ini Kenya dengan mudah meninggalkan Zaizen sendiri. Yah, Zaizen memang menolak ajakannya sih. Tapi kan tetap saja…

"DOORR! Hikaruuu-chan~~" Sesosok makhluk botak dan mengerikan muncul dari balik punggung Zaizen

"Konjiki-senpai! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba dong!" Ucap Zaizen

"Apa yang Hikaru-chan lakukan disini~~? Kenapa Hikaru-cahn menatap pacarnya Kenya seperti ituu~?" Koharu bertanya sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya. Membuat kouhainya bergidik ngeri.

"Bu… bukan apa-apa kok s-senpai…" Zaizen menjawab dengan grogi, mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Koharu yang sedari tadi bergelayutan di lengannya.

"Hmm…" Koharu memandangi wajah manis kouhainya.

"A-ada apa senpai?" Tanya Zaizen grogi.

Koharu menepuk tangannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit Zaizen tebak. "Jadi begitu yaa.. nfufufu…"

Dan dengan misterius Koharu kembali ke tengah lapang tempat Yuuji masih berada sambil melompat-lompat gembira.

"Konjiki-senpai hari ini aneh.." Gumam Zaizen, lalu ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil tasnya yangsedari tadi tergeletak disisi bench. _Ah, Konjiki Koharu kan memang selalu aneh…_

_

* * *

_

_Hari yang sangat cerah_, Zaizen pikir. Ia berharap ia bisa mendengarkan musik sekarang juga, tapi sayangnya headsetnya tertinggal di rumah, dan dia malah mendengarkan celothan Kenya sekali lagi._ Tentang pacar barunya itu tentu saja.  
_

"—Terus Ayako-chan bilang aku terlihat keren ketika sedang bermain tennis. Apa aku memang terlihat keren ketika sedang bermain, Zaizen?"

"Mm"

"Kemarin aku dan dia pergi ke bioskop. Kau harusnya lihat pakaian yang dia pakai Zaizen! Lucu sekali lho! Ayako-chan memang terlihat pantas dengan rok selutut—Ah tidak! Ayako-chan pantas memakai pakaian apapun!"

"Hmm." Zaizen tidak terlalu memperhatikan ocehan senpai-nya yang berambut blonde itu. Matanya terpaku pada kumpulan rumus matematika yang ada di buku catatannya. _Sial.. kenapa besok harus ada ulangan sih?_

"Oii… Zaizen, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" Tanya Kenya sambil cemberut.

"Aku dengar kok, senpai."

"Jadi, besok kau bisa kan?" Kenya memandang penuh harapan pada kouhainya itu.

"…Hah?"

"Tuhkan kau tidak mendengarkan!" Kenya menjitak kepala Zaizen keras.

"Auww! Sakit tahu, senpai!"

"Makanya dengarkan senpai-mu ini ketika berbicara!" Kenya memandang kouhainya gemas.

"Memangnya tadi senpai ngomong apa? Yang aku ingat senpai kan cuma bercerita tentang pacar senpai yang cocok memakai apapun…" Zaizen mengelus kepalanya yang benjol akibat dijitak Kenya barusan. Well, dia memang cuma mendengar Kenya berkata bahwa Ayako—_atau siapapunlah nama pacar senpainya itu_—cocok memakai pakaian apapun.

Ia tak habis pikir. Memangnya kenapa kalau cewek itu pantas memakai apapun? Jadi, walaupun cewek itu memakai pakaian badut, Kenya pun akan tetap terpseona padanya, begitu? Kakak ipar Zaizen juga pernah berkata bahwa ia cocok memakai pakaian apapun. Apa sih istimewanya? Waktu kecil Zaizen pernah pakai rok dan kakak laki-lakinya bilang itu cocok untuknya, dan dia terlihat manis. Yah meskipun Zaizen benci dibilang manis, dan ia juga benci harus memakai pakaian perempuan—

"Ayako-chan bilang, dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Jadi besok kita bertiga akan bertemu di café. Kau bisa kan?"

Tapi artinya dia juga cocok memakai apapun kan? Jadi—_Hei! Apa kata Oshitari-senpai barusan? Bertemu denganku?_

"Be-bertemu denganku? Untuk apa, senpai?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, tapi bukannya itu menyenangkan? Ayolaah~ Ayako-chan pasti akan kecewa kalau kau tidak memenuhi permintaannya." Kenya menarik ujung kemeja Zaizen. "Kau bisa kan Zaizen?"

_Ugh… Pandangan itu…_ Zaizen berusaha menahan dirinya dari puppy eyes senpai-nya yang jago lari itu. Namun gagal.

"Hmm. Baiklah senpai. Aku akan datang."

"GOOD! Asyik, kalau begitu kami menunggumu di café tempat kita biasa beli eskrim ya!" Kenya menepuk kepala kouhainya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Senpai! Sudah kubilang jangan menepuk kepalaku. Rambutku jadi berantakan nih!" Zaizen berusaha menepis tangan senpainya itu dari kepalanya, tapi alih-alih menyingkirkan, Kenya malah mengacak-acak rambut hitam pekat miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada RAMBUTKU, SENPAI? Hentikaan!" Zaizen berteriak frustasi.

**-To Be Continue-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Jealousy**

**Pairing** : KenZai alias Kenya x Zaizen

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : Shounen-Ai! You've been warned

* * *

Jam dua lewat lima belas menit.

Zaizen mendesah. Senpai-nya masih saja belum datang. Yah, dia sadar juga sih, Kenya kan memang orang yang tak pernah absen mendapat hukuman lari keliling lapangan dari Shiraishi gara-gara kebiasaan jam karetnya itu.

Tapi ini kan soal lain! Masa janjian sama ceweknya pun dia tidak bisa datang tepat waktu! Dan—Ya Tuhan—malah Zaizen yang sekarang sedang menemani Ayako!

"Kau tidak pesan minuman dulu, Zaizen-kun?" Ayako bertanya pelan. Hari ia tampak 'manis'—_Iya, harus Zaizen akui dia memang manis! Huh!_—dengan menggunakan _dress_ simple berwarna krem dan _sweater_ abu-abu rajut.

"Uhm, tidak."

Hening. Zaizen menatap keluar café melalui kaca tipis di samping meja mereka. Jujur saja, Zaizen merasa kurang nyaman berada di dekat Ayako. Semua orang bilang kalau Ayako itu gadis yang baik, cantik, dan perhatian. Tetapi tetap saja, di mata Zaizen. Gadis inilah yang telah 'merebut' semua perhatian Kenya padanya.

"Eem… Aku dengar Zaizen-kun bisa bermain alat musik yah?" Ayako lagi-lagi membuka pembicaraan.

_Alat Musik? Darimana Ayako tah_u? Pikir Zaizen

"Yah, sedikit." Jawab pemuda beranting itu singkat. "Aku tidak pan—"

"Bohong!" Seru gadis itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"—Hah?"

"Waktu kelas 1 SMA kakakku pernah melihat Zaizen-kun bermain _bass_ di festival sekolahnya. Katanya permainan Zaizen-kun bagus sekali! Sepulang dari rumah baru kali itu aku melihat kakak begitu antusias. Kau ingat pernah ikut festival?"

_Apa-apaan sih? Kakaknya?Kok… tiba-tiba nyambung kesitu?_

"Aku banyak mengikuti festival. Tidak hapal. Ehm… kakakmu itu.. cewek?" Tanya Zaizen

"Cewek? Ah, tidak! Bukan, bukan. Dia itu cowok, memang pada dasarnya kakak sangat menyukai musik, sih. Setelah melihat Zaizen-kun bermain _bass_ tahun lalu kakak terus saja memuji-muji kalau Zaizen-kun itu jenius!"

Wajah Zaizen tiba-tiba memerah seperti kepiting rebus mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan untuknya. _A-aku? Jenius? _AH! Kendalikan dirimu, Zaizen!

"Tahun lalu?"

"Mhmm!" Ayako mengangguk. "Tahun lalu Zaizen-kun ikut festival di Tokyo kan? Nah, itu sekolah kakakku! Sekarang sih, aku dan kakakku sudah pindah ke sini…" jelas Ayako.

Zaizen mengernyit. "Kamu murid pindahan?"

"Iya. Belum tahu ya? Aku pindah sekitar satu semester yang lalu."

Zaizen baru tahu kalau ternyata gadis ini murid pindahan. Tokyo? Kalau tidak salah dia memang pernah mengikuti festival di SMU Johnan, _Rupanya itu sekolah kakaknya ya?_ Pikir Zaizen. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu. Anak SMU kok ngefans sama anak kelas 1 SMP? Jangan-jangan pedo?

"Zaizen-kun kapan-kapan bisa bertemu dengan kakakku kan?" Pertanyaan Ayako membuyarkan lamunan Zaizen.

"Ung, aku tidak tahu. Aku sangat sibuk belakangan ini." Zaizen berbohong. Apanya yang sibuk? Sepulang dari latihan klub tennis dia langsung pulang ke rumah, masuk kamar, dan mendengarkan CD lagu-lagu band _British_ sambil tidur-tiduran tidak jelas. Itu sih namanya _'sibuk nganggur'_.

"Oh… begitu. Sibuk, ya…" kepala Ayako langsung tertunduk. Sepertinya dia sedih karena Zaizen tak bisa menemui kakaknya.

Ah, untuk apa Zaizen menemui kakaknya? Jangan-jangan kakak Ayako itu fanboy fanatiknya! Atau lebih parah lagi, seperti yang Zaizen duga sebelumnya, pedophile! Bagaimana kalau ketika Zaizen menemuinya tiba-tiba ia langsung menjerit-jerit sampai mulutnya berbusa? Okey, pikiran Zaizen mungkin agak berlebihan. Tapi ia harus tetap berhati-hati kan? Akhir-akhir ini loker Shiraishi selalu dibanjiri surat cinta dari penggemar cowoknya. Mengerikan. Dan Zaizen kemarin baru saja mendapatkan sebuah surat beramplop pink di lokernya. Tanpa membacanya Zaizen langsung merobek dan membuangnya ke tong sampah klub. Menghirup wangi parfum dari amplop itu saja sudah _eneg_ apalagi membaca isinya!

Lagipula, kenapa ia jadi tiba-tiba bisa ngobrol akrab begini dengan Ayako? Padahal baru kemarin rasanya ia ingin melempar sepatu converse hitamnya ke wajah Ayako yang pulang bergandengan tangan dengan Kenya-senpai miliknya.

Tunggu, Kenya-senpai miliknya? Ah—pikirannya mulai kacau!

"Maaf, ya." Ucap Zaizen.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau memang sibuk yah, memangnya bisa diapakan?" Ayako tersenyum. Sekali lihat saja Zaizen sudah langsung tahu kalau itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan. _Emang penting bertemu kakakmu?_Ucap Zaizen dalam hati

Mereka kembali terlarut dalam keheningan. Zaizen melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir jam 3 sore! Kemana Kenya? Tidak biasanya terlambat sampai lebih dari setengah jam. Ia melirik ke arah Ayako. Gadis itu juga sepertinya sudah mulai bosan menunggu Kenya. Es krimnya sudah habis sejak tadi.

"Hei, maaf lama menunggu ya!" Seru seseorang dari arah pintu masuk

Ayako dan Zaizen berbalik ke arah suara itu.

"SENPAI!"

* * *

Hayoooh... wat hepen to Kenyaaa?

Sori pisanlah ini chap dikit pisan. Ngebut ngetik ga nyampe 1 jam. Udah 2 bulanan ga buka FFN dan sibuk sama urusan sekolah. Tsk.

Bikin fic-pun hanya rpf yg dipublish di FB. T_T

Maafkan saya ya, menelantarkan FFN dan fic ini. hiks.. ;A;

Eniwei makasih banget buat para pe-review alias **Ayumi-chan, nymphell,** dan **applecoffeecake**. MAKASIH BANYAK BEGETE SUMPEEE AYE TERHARU *lebe*

buat **applecoffeecake : **Ehehe... tadinya juga mo dibuat seperti itu. Ayako-nya suka sama Zaizai, tapi kurang rumit! Aku sukanya yang rumit! Jadi tunggu saja yah!


End file.
